The Confessions Of A Crazy, Obsessed Fangirl: PJO EDITION
by Key Says Hi
Summary: When a crazy, obsessed fangirl and her friends kidnap The Seven, what will happen? Will our heroes ever escape? No one knows, and the only way to know is to read. Rated T some violence and language later on in life.
1. Chapter 1, In Which The 7 Meet Key

**Confessions Of A Fangirl: 1 (IN WHICH THE 7 MEET KEY AND HER FRIENDS)  
><strong>

**ME:  
><strong>

**THE SEVEN:**

**THE SEVEN: **Where are we? And who are these two?

**ME: **Oh, hello! Welcome to Hell! I am Key and I will BE YOUR CARETAKER AS WE KEEP YOU HOSTAGE

**THE SEVEN: **WHAT? AND WE?

**?: **YES, WE!

**ME: **Oh, and I also have here with me my BFF, Violette Mousse!

**VIO: **Hmm, now that they know, what should we do?

**Me:** Right! Hmm, why not… oh! SHIP LEO! AND NICO! AND OTHERS! AND THEN ANNOY THEM!

**VIO:** YOU ARE GENIUS.

**ME:** Why thank you, daughter of Athena. And yes, Annabeth, she is your half-sister. And Percy's my half-bro!

**PERCY:** *stares* What? You're a daughter of Poseidon? How old are you two?

**ME & VIO:** _0. *censored*

**ANNABETH:** Uh, you sure? Where are you from? D'you has a protector?

**ME & VIO:** We're from THE PHILIPPINES! And, no, we don't! We wing it when monsters attack!

**LEO:** Wait- you two ship me? WITH WHO?

**ME:** Oh, just an island girl… CALYPSO, YA DINGDONG. WHO ELSE?!

**LEO:** *runs, screams, hides* *curls up into fetal position* *rocks back and forth*

**LEO**: why. why. why?

**ME:** Because it's like Enjolnine, kinda forbidden, but oh-so good, like chocolate! Right, Vio?

**VIO:** Yeah! It's epic!

**ME & VIO:** *hi-fives*

**ANNABETH:** So immature. Just like you, Seaweed Brain.

**PERCY:** I'm so proud! *wipes tear* WE CHILDREN OF POSEIDON RULE! *fist-pumps air* YES!

**ANNABETH:** No you don't, Seaweed Brain.

**PERCY:** Do too!

**ANNABETH:** Do not!

**PERCY:** Do too!

**ANNABETH:** Do not!

**PERCY:** Do TOO!

**ANNABETH:** Do NOT!

**ME:** So... while Percabeth works that out, let... me... summon... AHA! EUREKA! I'VE GOT IT!

**?:** What the- where am I?

**LEO:** *looks up* dat voice...

**?:** LEO?

**LEO:** CALYPSO?!

**LEO:** omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

**ME & VIO:** Aww... aren't they ADORABLE? Just look at them!

**ME:** Might as well summon Enjolnine, too...

**VIO:** Wait, where is Frazel? And Jasper?

**ME:** *gasps over-dramatically* OMG YOU'RE RIGHT

**FRAZEL:** *appears out of nowhere* So, what'd we miss?

**PERCABETH:** *both their mouths open and close like a fishes* Whaaaa? HOW?

**HAZEL:** We went to get everyone Starbucks. *shrugs* A girl named Blizzard said so.

**VIO:** Blizzard?

**ME:** What?

**BLIZZIE:** Yeah guys, I'm in Key's story!

**ME:** You don't even have a account!

**BLIZZIE:** *sing-songs* It's not my problem...

**ME:** WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY? YES, I KNOW I'M OA (over-acting) ALL THE TIME, BUT IN MY FANFIC? SERIOUSLY?

**BLIZZ:** Oh, yeah, even in your "Fanfic."

**ME:** *gets butter knife* IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX-

**LEO:** Hold IT! *gets recorder* Okay, go.

**ME:**- I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX, THAT I WILL MAKE YOU WEAR NOTHING BUT GIRLY DRESSES FOR ETERNITY.

**VIO:** *pats Key's back* It's okay, Kay- I mean Key, it's okay.

**BLIZZ:** NOOOO! KEY!

**LEO: **While the author and her friend are dealing with their problem, let us end the chapter here! So long! Till the next chapter!

**XoXoOoXoXoXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX****oXoOoX**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS NONSENSE!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2, In Which Key Tackles Blizz

**ME: **So… hello again! I have updated, again! First of all, thank you SO MUCH to **Ya Wouldn't Understand, **for being the first reviewer! Yay! So glad ya liked it; I had to close the-

**LEO: **HEY! LET US TALK; WE CAN'T STAND LISTENING TO YOU GIVING THANKS!

**LEO: **RIGHT, CALYPSO?

**CALYPSO: **…

**VIO: **Um, Key, did Blizz ask you if she could borrow your HoH?

**BLIZZ: ***accidentally rips page*… oops.

**ME: **Oh, yeah, Vio, she- *looks at page* OH MAH GAWDS, WHAT DID YOU _DO?_

**BLIZZ: **I, uh, ripped the page? Key, I'm so sorry, I'll re—

**ME: ***brings out butter knife* *sobs* IT'S YOUR FAULT! NOW I CAN'T READ CALEO MOMENTS! WAHH!

**ME: ***tackles Blizz while sobbing over torn page* *sniff*

**CALEO: **Um, we're leaving no-

**VIO: **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU TWO, *grabs Caleo* ARE STAYING, TO MEET ENJOLNINE!

**VIO: **KEY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO SUMMON CALYPSO?

**ME: ***sob* I called, *sob* them, *sob & tackles* with that Vintage Phone, *sobs even more*

**BLIZZ: **AH! PLEASE STOP HER! SHE'S QUOTING LEO! AH! HEL—

**ME: **Hey, *sob* Sunshine, *sob* I'm right, *sob* here, *sob* ya know! *sob*

**PERCY: **Um, what happened here?

**ANNABETH: **Yeah, we decided that we're going to have Starbucks every chapter!

**FRANK: **Yeah, so, here's one for Vio, Key, Blizz, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, Leo, and… did you say Enjolnine? We bought 2 more frappes for them, too.

**VIO: **Oh! Good, good! Thanks, and yes, Enjolnine is coming! Key, don't stab Blizz. No. And on a side note, what number did you use to summon?

**ME: **211, *sobs more and attempts to stab Blizz yet fails miserably*

**? : *appears out of nowhere***

**VIO: **YES! Now, everyone, meet—OH MY GODS IT'S ALL THE CHARACTERS AND SHIPS

**ME: ***looks up* WHAT?! Blizz, I shall continue tackling you after this.

**LEO: **Um, what?

**CALYPSO: **Yeah, what he said, who are these people?

**CALYPSO: **ARE YOU MAKING THIS A CROSSOVER? *gasps*

**ME: **No! They're just visiting for, I don't know, two, three chapters? Depends on how I feel on the day. After all, I am the author!

**BLIZZ: **Thank goodness she stopped tackling me—OH NO DON'T TELL ME THOSE ARE-

**PERCY: **From Les Miserables? Yeah, Annabeth's the only one who read that.

**?: **Where are we?

**ME: **You're our hostage for the chapter, *shrugs casually*

**VIO: **Yeah, we loved the book, so I summoned you, but I intended for it to be Enjolnine. BUT THE WHOLE FREAKING CAST? That only means one thing:

**ME: **WE'RE IN HEAVEN!

***Alleluia Chorus***

**ME & VIO: **ALLELUIA! AH-LLE-EH-LUIA!

**LEO: **Um, okay… they _are _Catholic. HA! Gimme that ten bucks, Percy!

**PERCY: ***mumbles* …stupid bet.

**ME: **So, anyway, thank you all so much for reading this Historical Randomness, and-

**BLIZZ: ***tries to sneak out*

**ME: **DO'T YOU DARE! *tackles Blizz*

**ME: **Anyway, yeah, thanks for reading, and I don't know why, but you can ask us something! If you want to join us, then HOP IN THE CAR! Beep, beep!

**VIO: **And that concludes our chapter for today! Ta-ta! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3, In Which Enjolnine Escapes

**ME: **HELLO, Dear Readers! I have finally tied Blizz onto a chair,

**BLIZZ: **HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME-

**ME:** SHUSH, YOU. Now, first of all, I would like to thank **Amethystgirly, and ****Ya Wouldn't Undersatand, **again, for reviewing, and for that, here's a freshly baked batch of Blue Cookies and Cupcakes! Yay! *hands treats over through screen* Also, we would like you all to meet Enjolras and Eponine from Les Miserables! We'll be interviewing the characters in this chapter! Oh, and on a side note, thank you all for the views! I mean, 128 view is HUGE. For me, at least, but I WUV ALL MY WEADEARS AND I WOULD BWEAR HUG YOU ALL! Also, I'm thinking about making a super huge crossover next week for my birthday! The REAL Vio and Blizz will be at my house, so we'll write a very special chapter for all you guys! Yeah! So, since I'm not even sure if you guys check my-  
><span>

**ENJOLNINE:** *whispering*Who are these people?

**ENJOLNINE: ***still whispering*Where are we?

**ME:** *glances at said ship* *puts on a poker face* You're our hostages. *shrugs* It's not important. I'm Key, Cookie, by the way! *shakes hand furiously like there's no tomorrow*

**VIO: **Oh! and I'm Violette, you can call me Vio, and I'm with her! *points at Key who says hi* *shakes hand violently, too* So anyways, answer?

**VIO: **Oh, and don't touch any of Key's books; you'll end up like her! *points at Blizz who is squirming*

**ME:** Yeah, possibly. But since you're one of my OTPs, maybe I'll just force you to do stuff. *thinks* Drawing, art, maybe?

***door opens... and it smells of donuts and OREO (which I do not own) cheesecake***

**ME:** Yay! Starbucks is here, guys!

**PERCABETH & JASPER: **STARBUCKS, GET YOUR STARBUCKS BEFORE SOMEONE STEALS IT! *hands out drinks and also food*

**ME: ***gets Frappe* Thanks- Wait, I'm not sure if the visitors can actually _drink _this; last time I checked, they can't handle all the preservatives in our food and they-

**ENJOLNINE: ***whispering to selves* What should we do? How can we get out of here-

**ME & VIO: ***eavesdropping on Enjolnine* *appears at said ship's back* Oh, you're here until we say so... *looks at them with giant eyes and a crazy look and with dramatic background music*

**ENJOLNINE: **Uh, sure, but we really have to get bet home, you know. We have a revolution-

**BLIZZ:** Do you _not_ understand? When these two summoned you, time froze in place. You both are stuck here, practically for, well, forever. Yeah, better not act up, Key can do some some_ pretty _bad stuff to you two. I mean, look at me! *tries to gesture at self* And I just ripped a page of her book!

**LEO:** Oh, yes, but Key is obsessed with books! She would all be like, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just happened to let you borrow my beloved book that was a gift to me from my parents- but by all means, let's talk about Shadow being Nico's sister!"

**LEO:** Don't ask me why I know all this. Just don't. Please.

**PERCY:** Oh, sure, but why is said Shadow related to Nico-

**NICO: **Yes, _Percy? _*appears out of thin air; maybe he shadow-traveled?*

**FRANK:** ASDFGHJKL *falls off chair* WHAT THE HECK, MAN?

**ME: **Boys, boys, boys. We have readers here, who want to see us talk to people from the nineteenth century. Okay, maybe only few people. Continue in a moment, first let me get a Happy Meal... hmm... wait, AHA! Gotcha! *Happy Meal appears*

**NICO: **Oh no, please dad, _please no..._

**ME: **Nico... here's a Happy Meal...

**NICO: **Hey, does she know that I don't eat those anymore?

**BLIZZ: **No, Nico. No, she does not.

**ME: **That is 100% true!

**BLIZZ: **Sometimes I don't get why she's always so happy. She's so violent and sadistic in real life!

**NICO: **Yeah, I can already see that.

**BLIZZ: **So, son of Hades, eh? Summon the dead? That's cool.

**NICO:** Haha, no, not really. The highlight is Shadow Travel.

**ME:** Okay... so, since Blizz is still trapped, and she is conversing with Nico, maybe we can start our interview-

**ENJOLNINE: ***runs out of the room* FREEDOM! WOOH!

**ME & VIO: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**PERCABETH: ***covers Key and Vio's mouth*

**PERCABETH: **Okay, that was _enough _fangirling for this chapter. Anyway, do review, and don't forget to read your books and stay in school no matter how boring and sad it can get! You always have fanfics to read when books aren't out yet, and THIS IS NOT AN ADVERTISEMENT! Until the next Chapter! Bye! Toodeloo! _Merci _for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4, In Which Key Brings Her Twin

**ME: **HEEEEEEEEEEEY PEOPLE! KEY IS BACK, AFTER A CRAZY DAY! I AM ALSO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

**ME: **Crazy as in, school and choir practice crazy. Yeah. It's like, 6 PM already and I just got back from school. Yeah. And yes, it is getting weirder, and weirder, and _weirder_ every update, due to my coming birthday, and also I got this clone ray to-

**PERCY: **HEY! *waves hands frantically in the air* THIS IS NOT YOUR PERSONAL DIARY! THIS IS A FANFICTION-

**ME: **YES I KNOW THAT I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT MY DA-

**BLIZZ: **Nobody cares, Key. Nobody cares.

**ME: **Well, schist. Schist, schist, schist. Hmmph.

**EVERYONE ELSE: **SHUT IT, KEY.

**ME: **Hmmph! This is MY Fanfic, MY Computer, and MY-

**EVERYONE ELSE: **NOBODY-

**ME: **Fine... I'm gonna get the Starbucks. And find someone. See y'all. *storms off muttering stuff*

***Like, 15 minutes later, the door opens. It's Key. There's another guest***

**ME: **Oh, hello, non-believers! I have here my twin, L!

**L: **Oh, hi there! I heard that you thought this was crazy!

**ME & L: **Oh, trust us, it's going to get WAY crazier!

**THE SEVEN: **Oh no... please, gods no...

**ME: ***laughs until stomach hurts and starts crying* Gods, you people just crack me up! Here's an irrelevant fun fact: I read The Lightning Thief and the other books in the PJatO series with L!

**ME & L: ***does epic Hi-Five*

**ME: **Oh! I almost forgot! Since we have 5- wait no 6- reviews, which make me nervous, here's some cookies! *nibble nibble* No, you can't have some. No. Just no. Maybe cupcakes. Yeah.

**ME: **Also, my birthday is on the 27th, so on Friday here in the Philippines, or Thursday or whatever in the US or something like that, Blizzard and Violette, or as she likes to be called, Vilu, are coming over and are going to help me write the chapter! Yay! Also, with the _cloning ray_ that one of our dear reviewers, I am going to clone the Seven! And Nico and Reyna and Calypso because I'm sending the clones out!

**THE DEMIGODS AND CALYPSO:**WHAT?! WE DID _NOT_AGREE ON THIS!

**ME: **Yeah, well, too late.

**ME: ***gets cloning ray through screen* *preps ray* *shoots the Seven with the ray*

**_PRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_**

**ME:** *cleans hands* Well, that went well,

**L: **Yeah; hopefully they don't get crippled or whatever. It'll be a waste- oh, look, there's the clones!

***clones pop out of nowhere***

**CLONES:** What the-

**ME: **Not important. Go, go through the screen to our reviewer, IHavePoblems! *shoos Clones through screen to IHP*

**ME: **And since I don't have anymore spare time, I have to end this chapter here! Toodeloo! Bye! Have a nice day! Shoo!


	5. Chapter 5, In Which Tris & Four Visit

**ME: **Hello people! I'm back! First of all-

**ME:** OMG I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED (no not really) AND I AM SO SO SORRY

**ME: **ANYWAY, to make it up to you all, I HAVE ALSO ABDUCTED TRIS, TOBIAS, AND ERIC FROM DIVERGENT! *claps and smiles then pushes FourTris and Eric in*

**TRIS: **Where am I?

**TOBIAS: **Question is: who are these people?

**ERIC: **How did we get here-

**ME: **Yeah, name's Key. Cookie. This is Blizzard, *points at Blizz*, Violette, *points at Vio* and these, these people *gestures at Seven* are the Seven Demigods!

**THE SEVEN: **HEY! HI!

**ANNABETH: **OMG IT'S TRIS AND TOBIAS OMG THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MINECRAFT-

**NOTCH: **OMG You play Minecraft?

**PERCY: **OMGS IT'S FOURTRIS OMG I SO SHIP YOU-

**EVERYONE ELSE: **Um...

...

...

**ME: **Um, yeah. Never knew Percabeth FANGIRLED. (And -boyed)

**BLIZZ: **gnhnnhbfhngdhykmbv hjkg hgmjm! (TRANS: OMGTRISANDFOURWAITIMEANTOBIASAHH PLSS HELPME!)

**VIO: ***faints*

**ME: **Hmmm, it's getting boring... wait, I have an idea... *whispers something to Tris then hands her a gun*

***room becomes the Abnegation neighborhood; y'know, the place where Tris shot Eric's foot?***

**ERIC: **Hey!

**ME: **NOBODY CARES. Now, Tris, NOW!

**TRIS: ***shoots Eric* DON' MESS WITH BONNIE AN' CLYDE!

**ERIC: **AHHHHHHHH- wait your real names are Bonnie and Clyde? WHAAAAAAT?

**FOURTRIS: **No it's not! She made us do it- but still, DON'T MESS WITH BONNIE/TRIS AND CYDE/FOUR/TOBIAS-

**ERIC: **WAIT- FOUR'S REAL NAME IS TOBIAS? blbbbbbbbbb *faints*

**TRIS: **Well, now that that's over, care to introduce us to the 'Seven?'

**PERCY: **I'm Percy. I SHIP YOU GUYS HARDDDDDDD- also I am Dauntless

**ANNABETH:** I'm Annabeth; Annabeth Chase. I also ship you two, and I date this Seaweed Headed guy over here. I'm Erudite, but I'm not horrible.

**JASON:** Jason. Dauntless.

**PIPER:** Piper! Oh, and I'm in Dauntless.

**LEO:** Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, not to mention a Dauntless transfer from Abnegation!

**CALYPSO:** Calypso. Dauntless transfer from Amity.

**FRANK: **Frank, Frank Zhang. Amity.

**HAZEL:** Hazel Levesque. Amity.

**ME: **Aaaaand that's everyone! And their Factions according to me!

**ME:** So, I've got lots planned and it's- *looks at clock* oh. It's four- *laughs* FOUR! HAHAHA OMG LAME JOKES! *Clears throat* Ahem... anyway,

**ME: **I'm super sorry, but I have to end this chapter- I need to go! Adios! Bye! Scoot! Babushka!


	6. Chapter 6, In Which Key Fangirls

**OH MY GODS**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**BUT A RANT/FANGIRLING MOMENT/FALL-INTO-TARTARUS MOMENT**

**AHHHHHH**

**OMG**

**BoO**

**THE CALEOOO**

**PERCABETHHHHHHHHH**

**THE FARSHING FRAZEL**

**not sure about jasper tho**

**BUT SRSLY OMGS**

**I FAINTEDDD**

**THE ONE-SIDED REYNICO**

**OMG**

**BRICK RIORDAN IS TOYING US**

**MURDER HIM WITH BRICKSSSSSSS**

**VIO AGREESSSSSS**

**AHHHHH**

***faints***

**OMG TOO MUCH FLUFF**

**THE HORRIBLE**

**THE STUPID**

**THE HATED**

**BUT BEST ENDING EVER**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PHISYCIAN'S CURE**

**OMGGGGGGGGGGG**

**I DIED**

**I ALSO SPOILED VIO**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**srsly tho sorry**

**BUT STILLLLL**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HAVE YOU HEARD OF OLYMPIAN KNIGHTS?**

**IT'S THE LAST IS THE CHB SAGA**

**AT LEAST WE HAVE SURPASSED THE HP BOOKS**

**YES**

**I'M SORRY POTTERHEADS**

**I'M JUST SO HAPPY**

**OMG DID I MENTION CALEO**

**I DON'T THINK I DID- oh wait I did**

**ANYWAYS**

**PLEASE ENJOY MY NONSENSE**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW AND WHATEVS**

**I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL**

**PERCY: **You do know that people read this for the comedic reactions of our visitors and all that, right?

**LOVE YOU TOO, BRO!**


	7. Chapter 7, Fancy Parody BONUS!

**ME: **FIRST THINGS FIRST I AIN'T THE REALEST,

**ME, BLIZZ, VIO (ODD SQUAD):** WE DROP THINGS AND THE WHOLE WORLD FEELS IT

**BLIZZ:** AND I AM IN THE MURDA BIZNESS

**VIO:** KEY COULD HOLD YOU DOWN LIKE A BUNCH OF BAD BOOKS YEAH

**LEO:** SHOULD YOU WANT A BAD BOY LIKE THIS-

**CALYPSO:** STAY LOCKED UP IN A ISLAND FOR THREE THOUSAND YEARS, YEAH

**PERCY:** CUPPA COKE, CUPPA NECTAR, couple bruises

**ODD SQUAD: **THICK BOOKS SOMETHINGS WORTH A LOTTA MONEY, YEAH

**ANNABETH:** TAKIN' ALL THE NECTAR STRAIGHT, NEVER DO THAT

**FRANK:** LEO'S BURNIN'- IS THAT A TARDIS IN THE BACK?!

**ME:** BRING THE OTHERS IN- WHERE IS PIPER?!

**PIPER: **BMWs, I just stole that

**ALL:** KEY IS SO CRAZY

**ME: **YOU ALREADY KNOOOOOW

**ALL: **WE HAVE A BARRICAAAADE

**ALL: **FROO-O-OM PLUUUUTO

**ALL: **WE'RE SO SASSY! *hairflips*

**ALL: **THIS IS IMPERIAL GOOOOOOOLD

**LEO: **GAEA REMEMBERED OUR NAAMES

**JASPER: **WHEN SHE WENT TO BLOOOOOOOOOOW

**FRANK: **LEO SAID "FRANKIE, I BURN THINGS"

**LEO: **I THOUGHT THAT HE KNEW IT

**ODD SQUAD & LEO: **WE CAN'T STAND NO HATERS, TO BE HONEST, THE TRUTH IS:

**ODD SQUAD: **OUR CLASS MAY BE RETARDED; THEY SPEAK IT AND DO IT

**ALL: **OUR SWAGGA AIN'T STUPID

**ODD SQUAD: **THOUGH WE DO SHOP AT DEPARTMENTS

**LEO: **I COULDN'T GET THERE (Ogygia) ON TIME

**CALYPSO: **BUT I JUST COULDN'T DECLINE

**CALEO: **WE SWEAR WE MEANT THOSE SO MUCH BETTER GIVE THOSE LINES A REWIND

**LEO: **I COULDN'T GET THERE ON TIME

**CALYPSO: **I HAD NO REASON TO DECLINE

**ODD SQUAD: **WE JUST CAN'T WORRY 'BOUT NO HATERS GOTTA STAY ON LINE (Play)

**ALL: **NOW TELL US WHO THAT, WHO THAT

**THE SEVEN: **WHO KICKED GAEA'S ASS

**ALL: **PUT THAT AWESOME OVER ALL WE THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT, KNEW THAT

**ME: **I BE THE K-E-Y I WRITE MY NAME IN BOLD

**LEO: **I MADE THE ARGO II SO WE CAN BE SAFER Y'ALL

**ALL:** KEY IS SO CRAZY

**ME: **YOU ALREADY KNOOOOOW

**ALL: **WE HAVE A BARRICAAAADE

**ALL: **FROO-O-OM PLUUUUTO

**ALL: **WE'RE SO SASSY! *hairflips*

**ALL: **THIS IS IMPERIAL GOOOOOOOLD

**LEO: **GAEA REMEMBERED OUR NAAMES

**JASPER: **WHEN SHE WENT TO BLOOOOOOOOOOW

**LEO: **TRASH THE WHOLE SHIP

**PERCY: **LET'S GET DRUNK WITH BLUUE COKE

**PIPER: **WE MAKE NO PHONE CAAAAALLS

**ANNABETH: **'CAUSE IT TELLS MONSTERS WHERE WE ARE

**LEO: **FESTUS, KEEP ON HEATIN' IT UP;

**JASON: **BUFORD IS SWINGIN', WE AIN'T GOT NO FUUDGE

**THE SEVEN+REYNICO: **BOOK STARS, YEAH WE'RE DELUXXE

**REYNA: **CLASSIC, MURDEROUS, YA DON'T GET TO MEET

***the Doctor comes in and hits pipe***

**DR. WHO:** Ow... *faints*

**ODD SQUAD: **STILL CRUSHIN' ON US, DO LOVE THAT? *shoves books*

GOT THAT WHOLE WORLD ASKIN' HOW WE READ THAT

COOL BOOK-_HANDS OFF, DON'T TOUCH THAT!_

LOOKIN' AT IT YOU BE WISHIN' YOU COULD OWN THAT;

SASSY'S HOW YOU LIKE IT, EH?

**ALL: **NEVER TURN DOWN QUESTS

**ALL: **SLAYIN' THEM FOES

**ME: **GOLD TRIGGER ON MY MUSKET LIKE

**ALL:** KEY IS SO CRAZY

**ME: **YOU ALREADY KNOOOOOW

**ALL: **WE HAVE A BARRICAAAADE

**ALL: **FROO-O-OM PLUUUUTO

**ALL: **WE'RE SO SASSY! *hairflips*

**ALL: **THIS IS IMPERIAL GOOOOOOOLD

**LEO: **GAEA REMEMBERED OUR NAAMES

**JASPER: **WHEN SHE WENT TO BLOOOOOOOOOOW

**ALL: **WHO-WHO WHO THAT, WHO THAT

(K-E-Y)

THAT MURDER, THAT DO THAT,

(B-L-I-Z-Z)

THAT EAT STUFF, EAT HAIR

(V-I-O)

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOW

**ODD SQUAD: **WHO-WHO THAT, WHO THAT

(THE DEMIGAWDS)

THAT SLAY GAEA-SLAY GAEA

(THE SE-E-E-E-E-EVEN)

WHO THAT, THAT DO THAT

(SEA-WEED BRAIN)

GAEA JUST WENT BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW


End file.
